


Really

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe this was what Barry actually wanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/gifts).



The moment that a strange man wearing a parka had jumped into his car and told him to drive he should have kicked him out. Maybe then his life wouldn’t be messed up the way that it is now. He wouldn’t be on the run with a guy that he hardly knew, wouldn’t be going from town to town, seedy motel to seedy motel. Right now he wouldn’t be laying in the guy’s arms, curled together watching the news as the perky blonde was on the scene of their latest robbery. Maybe he wouldn’t be concerned with what his mother would think of her son now if she was still alive. Maybe, he wouldn’t know the happiness that he felt at this moment. He wouldn’t know what true love actually was.


End file.
